I Love You, Husband
by Jazabeth
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are now married! Just a few little scenes demonstrating how they continually find the joy and magic in the difference of new state
1. Chapter 1 - I Love You Husband

Elizabeth awoke, the sun was just starting to sprinkle its beams through the curtains gaps, she was confused at first. She was facing the bedroom wall but she knew something was different. With alarming force, the memory of her wedding yesterday came back to her, she became aware of Jack's arm curled around her waist. With an excited shiver she snuggled into his embrace, she was _finally_ Mrs Jack Thornton! Today was the first day of the so many that she would wake up next to the man she would love and follow until the end of time.

Slowly she turned to face him, she gently stroked his cheek with her hand,

"I love you, Husband" she whispered to herself.

"I love you wife" Jack replied, flickering his eyes open. Elizabeth returned his smile a little shyly, now that he was awake she became more aware of how different her situation was. She had a man, she had _Jack_ , in her bedroom, in her _bed_ and she was only dressed in her lace and silk nightdress!

Jack must have been reading her mind, because he chuckled softly,

"We are man and wife now Elizabeth. It is perfectly acceptance for me to be here."

Elizabeth's eyes flew to his, surprised that he knew her thoughts,

"I know, it's just…. So different!"

"A good different I hope?"

"the _best_ kind of different" she confirmed, sliding her hand to the back of his neck and gently playing with his hair. Jack smiled, leaning towards her, kissing her in a way only a husband can kiss his wife.

"Jack!" Elizabeth laughed, breaking the kiss, "No no no! Don't tickle me!"

Despite her pleas Jack continued to do that and soon a full-on pillow and tickle fight was in progress. Elizabeth's eyes now glistened with happy tears of laughter, she managed to capture both his hands and hold them to his sides, smiling down at him as sat back on her heels.

"There! I proclaim Mrs Elizabeth Thornton the champion!" despite her teasing proclamation Jack didn't respond with words or actions. He continued to stare up at her, blown away by her beauty. Obviously, he had never seen her like this. Her long tresses of hair, mussed from sleep danced around her shoulders with every laugh she uttered. Her eyes, despite being slightly puffy from sleep, reflected completely raw love and happiness in their bright blue depth. He couldn't believe that this was the sight that would greet him every morning!

"Jack?" Elizabeth nudged him with her knee gently

"I love you. I hope I never give you cause to doubt that. I love you with every fibre of my being."

Surprised by the sudden serious of this proclamation of love, Elizabeth leaned forward, resting her forehead on his. She was going to echo his feelings of love but realized that she couldn't say how much she loved him, she had to _show_ him, and she was determined to leave him with no doubt of her love and of how she was completely and utterly his.


	2. Chapter 2 - Husband Kisses

_**Set just after their wedding and my last chapter (obviously lol)! I will hopefully write some small fanfictions about their honeymoon because I was a little disappointed once the wedding was over Jack and Elizabeth's romance took a backseat in the series**_ __

Once at school, it took a lot of Elizabeth's will power to stay focused on the lessons and the children, more than one time a child had to re-ask a question because she hadn't been concentrating on it. When it was announced that it was time for arithmetic, the usual series of groans and moans followed, and even Elizabeth had to control herself from uttering her own groan. Arithmetic was the very last thing she wanted to be thinking about now when she had many beautiful memories and ideas filling her head because of her new life with her husband.

With relief, for both teacher and students, the end the morning drew nigh, and the bell was rung for recess. Walking out into the sunshine Elizabeth leant against the side of the stair railings in the sun, her eyes on the children but her mind off in its own little world, as she subconsciously stroked and twisted the smooth wedding band on her finger.

"I see you're having about as much luck as me with concentration."

"Jack!" Elizabeth swung around to see her husband right behind her, "I was just thinking of you." She told him, smiling up at him in a beguiling manner.

"And I was just thinking about you! or rather, doing this to you." He kissed her then, which caused some stirring among the school ground and both Elizabeth and Jack broke away from the kiss, a little pink in the face, to the sounds of various "ooooooohhh"s and snickerings from the children.

"Oh dear." Elizabeth laughed, covering her pink cheeks with her hands. Jack took one of her hands and lead her away from the children,

"Don't worry sweetheart, according to Rosemary, whom I happened to bump into on the way here, everyone expects many public display of affection from newlyweds and 'despite some people trying to take the bliss out of wedded bliss with embarrassing comments and looks, you should never be ashamed of your love for your spouse!'" Elizabeth laughed at this quote from Rosemary and smiled softly at Jack as he continued, "And so, my dear Elizabeth, you must forgive me if I do not regret kissing you in front of your students. And I must ask you to forgive me in advance, though there appears to be no one around, but I am going to kiss you again."

Jack did as he said, leaning into the kiss, so much so Elizabeth's back was pressed against the wall, not that she was complaining. The kiss sent stars to Elizabeth's head, and shivers to her toes.

During their courtship Jack had always been very aware of their circumstances and had never attempted to let any whisper of scandal be attached to her, so while she had wanted more affection from him, now that she was married to him she knew their courtship kisses, while perfect, were nothing on Jack's "husband kisses" as she had taken to calling them in her mind.

Elizabeth stared at Jack with a dazed loving smiled on her face,

"That should keep me going through the afternoon!"

"Hmmm I'm not so sure about that for me," Jack said with a wink. "I'd better just make sure." He kissed gave her a quick kiss on the lips as she squeaked, and pulling her to his side he lead them out of the schoolhouse, their arms around each other.

"I'll see you after school?" Elizabeth asked when they arrived at his horse,

"You can be sure of it!" Jack pulled her in for a quick hug, kissing the side of her head, and inhaling the scent of her hair. Why did she always smell so good!? it was one of his favorite things, to kiss her head while she was in his arms, it made him feel like he could protect her from the entire world, and he would always remember her scent - fresh flowers - daisies for some reason, soap and chalk.

"You'd better get back to the children, I think they're starting to gawk again" he muttered softly into Elizabeth's ear, taking pleasure in watching her jerk her head to check and turn bright pink with embarrassment.

"I'll have to have a word with you about purposely making me blush!" she said over her shoulder as she walked back to the schoolhouse with a flick of her hair.

"Jack just laughed, watching her retreating form, feeling immense amount of love, pride and joy knowing that was he wife.


	3. Chapter 3 - Honeymoon

The sun shone brightly, the sweet smell of flowers, the chirping of birds created the perfect day for Jack and Elizabeth. His arm around her waist, they continued their makeshift honeymoon in the wagon, down country roads exchanging sweet nothings, making each other laugh or simply sitting in blissful silence.

"Are you sure this was the road we had to go down Jack?" Elizabeth gripped her lips together to stop a laugh from coming out when Jack's response to her question was to cast a "typical man look" at her as if to say _"what a ridiculous question to ask, of course I know where I'm going!"_

"Elizabeth, while you may be an excellent teacher and have studied geography in many excellent classrooms, I am a _Mountie_ and have had to experience and work with roads and maps and _geography_ for many years. I know how to get us there." Elizabeth slipped her arm into the crook of his arm as if to make amends for doubting him.

"You know I trust you completely to get us there, I have no doubts about that! It's just that the road is quite..." the wagon hit a particularly bad pothole in the pothole riddled, narrow, country road throwing Elizabeth of the seat onto the floor of the wagon.

"Elizabeth! are you alright my love!?" Elizabeth climbed up from the bottom of the carriage gasping as her body shook with laughter.

"Well I guess the road took the words right out of my mouth!" Jack had reigned up the wagon and looked with concern at Elizabeth, checking for the smallest scratch, bump or bruise on her. "Jack, I'm fine!" she smiled at him settling back next to him and re-threading her arm through his. "Onwards we go, wherever the bumpy road shall lead us!" Smiling, Jack got the horses going again, but this time a little slower.

...

Elizabeth could tell Jack was getting frustrated, it was mid afternoon now and none of their surroundings seemed familiar to him. He never said they were lost, but he was getting agitated and their conversation had stopped some time ago, at first it had been a comfortable silence but as the road worsened the silence became a little tense and the sun continued to dip down in the west.

"Jack" Elizabeth gently ran her hand soothingly across the back of his neck, feeling his shoulders relax under her touch. "I know you have a schedule to stick to, but I was thinking, perhaps we could camp at the next suitable place we come across for the night? But if you'd rather continue, I'm all for that too." Jack reigned in the horses turning to look at Elizabeth with a horrified face.

"Elizabeth I am so sorry darling! I've been driving for hours now, you must be exhausted of course we'll stop soon!" He held her cheek with his hand. Elizabeth reached up to place hers on top of it with a smile,

"Jack, do not worry for me! I am perfectly happy to stay up all night and keep driving as long as I'm with you."

Despite her willingness, Jack knew Elizabeth would be feeling uncomfortable on the bumpy road, and was no doubt hungry and tired, so as soon as a suitable camping ground was spotted he pulled off the lane, and helped Elizabeth down - noting as he did so that she uttered a relieved breath at being able to straighten her legs and stretch.

The place they'd chosen was a beautiful clearing with a perfect amount of trees to cast a cool shade over their decided tent spot. The sound of a bubbling stream joined the friendly song of the native birds and animals.

"It's beautiful Jack!" Elizabeth said dreamily surveying their camp, the sight of the single tent pitched for both of them gave her excited goosebumps, another small detail to remind her of her married state, if she needed one.

"Yes, beautiful." Jack replied, but unlike Elizabeth, he was not surveying their camp he only had eyes for Elizabeth at his side. She turned and caught him staring at her, smiling shyly at the intensity of his gaze.

"So do you think it's worth trying to catch any fish in the stream for dinner, or rely on the provisions we brought?"

"Let's go see what the stream looks like, I would doubt there'd be many fish to catch but either way a walk would be nice." He took her hand in his and they made their way to the stream, mindlessly following the cool trail of water, laughing, gathering any pretty flowers Elizabeth saw and throwing rocks like small children exploring a new land as best friends and kindred spirits.

"Oh my! look at that _delicious_ pool!" Jack laughed at Elizabeth's choice of words,

"So you've found dinner, we shall eat the delicious pool!" Elizabeth smacked him gently,

"I _was_ thinking about using the pool..." Elizabeth said airily walking down to the edge of it, "but not for eating!" with that she bent down and splashed Jack with the sparkling water. Jack gasped in shock as the well aimed water hit him in the face and chest.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be!" He laughed, also bending and throwing water at the giggling Elizabeth, who dodged and splashed the unlucky Jack again, who received it ungracefully in the face. Laughing he quickly moved to Elizabeth and picked her, squealing and laughing, and threatened to dump her in the water.

"No no no! Jack don't throw me!" She laughed, concern still in her voice as Jack pretended to throw her in. "I can't get all wet! At least wait until I get undressed!" Jack stopped, looking intently at her, she realised what she'd said and stared back at him. She hadn't realised the weight of her words as she'd squealed them out but now she did, how improper it seemed to them both at first, how disgraceful and unheard of to swim with Jack, but that was _back then!_ back before they were married. This was just another detail that was different in her life. She was married, saying that to her husband wasn't something that they both had to be worried about, and wanting to follow through with the words was definitely _not_ disgraceful now. She could tell that Jack, ever the gentleman, wasn't sure what to do, so she adjusted herself in his arms and was allowed to stand on the ground once more.

"Jack, she said softly, her voice excited, and loving and shy all at once, "take a swim with me?" She rested her hand on his cheek and kissed his surprised face gently. She felt him respond eagerly to the kiss but knowing him to be the perfect gentleman, she knew she would have to show that she was deadly serious and wasn't shy about their love for each other. She undid her buttons quickly, and slipped the dress off, her corset and shoes followed, Jack slowly shrugging his jacket off, a bewildered look on his face as he watched his wife. Elizabeth finished with her stockings and walked to the water's edge, dressed only in her thin cotton petticoat, and swallowing her nerves she finally looked Jack in the eyes, praying she wouldn't see disapproval in Jack's eyes. On the contrary, Jack's eyes were filled with wonder and love as he advanced towards her, undressed, save for his breeches. Elizabeth backed into the water slowly, her eyes taking in Jack's bare torso, and returning to his face. Jack knew she was nervous by the way she swallowed and would let out a shaky breath, her eyes still questioning him. Realizing how unusual it was for her to put herself out there like that for him, he knew he had to lighten the intensity of the mood for her. With a cheeky grin at her, he showered her shocked face with water,

"I believe I owed you a proper splash!" And that was all it took. As Elizabeth wiped her face laughing, Jack closed the distance between them again, wiping a loose stand of hair from her wet face.

"You are the perfect woman Elizabeth. I love you with all my heart." She smiled, he noticed there was relief in her eyes now, as she crept her arms around his neck,

"You are the perfect man" she replied staring at him.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her legs around his waist so there was not the smallest amount of space for even the water to flow through. He continued to kiss her until Elizabeth said, still out of breath from the kisses,

"I think we've scared off any fish Jack"

"Fish and dinner are the furthermost thing from my mind right now Elizabeth." He practically growled out, before resuming his occupation of kissing his wife.

The sun shone the remaining daylight down on the stream, the magic of the last rich golden rays awakening nature to sing it's beautiful evening song for Jack and Elizabeth, so in-love as they swam, kissed and unashamedly demonstrated their love as husband and wife.


	4. Chapter 4 - Just Today, Not Tomorrow

Elizabeth stared open mouthed around the hotel lobby, this was far more excessive than she had expected, the lavish lobby was filled with the delightful smell of roses, which wasn't surprising considering there was an abundance of vases strewn around the lobby on various surfaces. The fancy footmen and maids walked around carrying trays of delicious smelling beverages and snacks, the chatter of guests could be heard from the red velvet lounges that where positioned to invite guests to sit, chat and eat. From the chandelier hanging in the high ceiling to the squeaky clean tiled floors, the hotel screamed expensive and classy.

"Jack..." She said in awe, holding his hand as she stood at the desk gazing around in wonder. "you didn't have to do this! You know I've loved the camping under the stars with you!"

"I know you didn't have expectations of this, but you _deserve_ at least one lavish night for your honeymoon. I'm just sorry it has to be our only one, and our last night together." They both felt a sombre feeling take grip of both of them, dreading tomorrow their holds on each others hands tightened a little instinctively.

"Sorry about the wait Mr and Mrs Thornton, I will now escort you to your room." The smartly dressed desk manager stepped out from behind his desk and lead the two honeymooners up the grand carpeted staircase.

"Mr and Mrs Thornton" Elizabeth whispered to Jack "I think my heart will always skip a beat whenever I hear that." Jack beamed at her,

"I was thinking that exact same thing!" He beamed at her, and added "so husbands and wives _do_ have the same thought train!" The desk manager glanced behind him to check they were still there and continued down a long corridor.

"I also feel" Jack whispered with a completely serious face, "like I am either in trouble and getting escorted to my room or cell and he keeps checking I'm not running away, _or_ the other extreme and I am royalty of some sort and he keeps checking to make sure no one is attacking me."

The same desk manager looked back again as Elizabeth let out a laugh. He resumed his forward facing position, and Elizabeth covered her mouth her eyes glittering with laughter as she slapped Jack's arm, who somehow kept, not only a serious face, but now showed a shocked expression at her "abuse".

"Shhhh you'll get us in trouble!" she whispered

"Or, in _more_ trouble, if we were in my first scenario" His serious expression finally twitched and a boyish smirk was seen as Elizabeth covered her mouth again to stop a giggle escaping.

"Your room. Number 24." The desk manager opened the door and stepped to aside. "I hope you find it to your liking. I will have someone bring your luggage up as quickly as they can. Let us know if you need anything. Good day." The fluent speech now having been delivered, Mr Desk Manager nodded to them, and walked back the way.

"Oh! Jack..." Elizabeth stared into their room, she went to walk in but Jack grabbed her waist and picked her up, as she laughingly protested.

"I couldn't do this properly with our tent doorway, so I am determined to do it to this doorway!" He carried her across, and kicked the door shut behind them. Elizabeth stroked his cheek lovingly as he walked her over to the bed. Laying his precious load onto the huge, soft, bed he bent down and kissed her, Elizabeth held his shoulders as the kiss deepened, urging him closer to her. Jack crawled onto the bed, straddling her on all fours, caressing any and every part of her body he could.

A knock sounded at the door. With a jerk they both pulled apart, Jack scrambling off the Elizabeth, and pulling her to her feet.

"Baggage for Mr and Mrs Thornton!" They heard a knock on the door again, this time accompanied by the call of a footman.

"And yet again I feel like a child in trouble" Jack murmured, walking to the door.

Elizabeth, laughed and turned away as the door opened and now walked out on to the balcony, a hotel employee did not need to see her dishevelled hair and bright pink face. The balcony was a small space, a comfortable looking outside couch was in one corner, could fit two people perfectly, Elizabeth thought to herself. The view itself was beautiful, she admitted it was no Hope Valley, but it was facing partly to the West so when sundown came in a few hours she was sure the valley and town would light up with the magical glow of sunlight.

"Finally, we have the place to ourselves." Jack's arms when around her waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her shoulder and neck, slowly working up to her face.

"Did you get scolded as you expected?" Elizabeth asked, a little breathlessly, turning in Jack's arms and sliding her arms around his neck.

"Surprisingly, I did not."

"Well he seemed very nice from what i heard. I wonder how many footmen they have here just floating around here waiting for someone to give them something to do."

"Elizabeth" Jack said, drawing her inside their room, "I love you, but you have a ridiculous talent of bringing up topics I do not care about in the least, in the moments when all I care about you and... kissing you, to put it tamely." Elizabeth's breaths where increasing quickly as Jack pushed her gently down onto the bed, tracing her jawline with his hand he reached back and pulled out the pin holding her hair back, before pushing her down and resuming his position from earlier.

"Oh, Sorry." was all she managed to croak out. Jack's hands were roaming all over her body, and his kisses only stopping when he had to speak,

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me somehow." Jack replied with a smirk, his sparkling eyes holding hers. Her mouth fell open slightly at his risqué banter,

"Jack Thornton! You are incorrigibly cheeky!" Jack's hands stopped everything they were doing and came to her face, he leaned back on his heels staring at her deeply,

"I love you Elizabeth. I'm sorry I have to leave you tomorrow" He went as if to continue but Elizabeth part sat up, part pulled him down and kissed him.

"I love you Jack. Let's not even think about tomorrow until it is here. Today, tonight, you and me, that's all that matters."

There was no more conversation, a few soft words of affection at times, but only soft loving movements. They took their time, relishing in each other's love and affection, they were both completely comfortable with each other now, they didn't hold back any love, any affection. The knowledge that they had limited time together only stoked the fire of their passion, it was a bitter sweet time.

As predicted by Elizabeth, the golden rays of the sun lit up the valley, their balcony and filtered through the lace curtains, hitting the crystal and gold that adorned their room.

"I feel like I'm in a fairy tale" Elizabeth murmured, curled up in the sheets beside Jack. They both lay, dreamily caressing each other gently, Elizabeth played with Jack's wedding ring while Jack stroked her arm or twirled her hair between his fingers.

"So you must be my fairy princess. Does that mean I'm your knight in shining armour?"

"No." Jack stopped, shocked at her bluntness. "Because you're my Mountie in Shining Surge." Elizabeth said, unable to keep from giggling.

"Well, then you're not my fairy, but my perfect Chalk Dust Princess."

Elizabeth giggled,

"I love it!"

"Well, Chalk Dust Princess" Jack sighed, "I suppose we should go down to dinner."

"I suppose if we _must."_ Elizabeth said, adjusting herself so she lay on Jack's check, innocently tracing her finger mindlessly up his cheek to play with his hair.

With a dramatic groan Jack rolled her onto her back and gave her a quick kiss,

"You make it very difficult for me to stick to my reservation for dinner downstairs."

"Oh really? that was never my intention..."

"I doubt that very much. Trying to keep me in bed forever."

"Well, if I were trying to do that, is it working?" Her voice was a caressing, teasing tone.

"Yes. Alarmingly well!" Elizabeth laughed and sat up pulling the sheets around her,

"Ok, I'll admit it, you're right. We should get ready for dinner."

"If you think of it as preparation for tonight it doesn't seem so bad to leave now." He wore a cheeky smirk on his face, his eyes roving over her sheet wrapped figure. She looked confused, so he continued, "we need food to fuel our bodies, can't continue tonight if we don't have food for strength."

Her mouth dropped, and she threw a pillow at his face,

"Jack Thornton, again I must say, you are _incorrigible!"_


End file.
